A disposable diaper product of this type is shown and described in EP-A 357 298, where an inner envelope, which may be a polyolefine sheet with perforations to allow urine to pass through, is provided with an aperture to allow feces to pass through. The envelope is provided with elastic strands to hold it in place against the wearer's body. Outside the elasticized envelope, the diaper is provided with absorbent material and an outer jacket of liquid-impermeable material, which is attached to the inner envelope only at the waist edges and the leg edges of the diaper. When filled with urine and feces, the absorbent material and the outer jacket will hang down between the legs of the wearer, decreasing comfort and security against leakage. When the absorbent material is deformed in the narrow space between the user's legs the elasticized envelope can often be forced away from correct contact with the skin of the user, giving rise to folds and creases and leakage can then occur.
The problem of keeping a diaper in place has been approached in many different ways. Elastic side panels for example are described in EP-A 320 991. SE 425 942 describes the placement of elastic means in a V-shaped pattern to hold the liquid permeable layer of the diaper in better contact with the user's body. Neither of these known solutions is completely satisfactory as regards holding the product in place to prevent leakage and neither of them addresses the problem at all of keeping urine and feces out of contact with the user's skin.